Aposta com o Diabo
by Paulex-chan
Summary: Haruno Sakura vai até o bar Fire Kiss afim de vingar sua amiga Ino, que foi seduzida por um misterioso homem. A surpresa foi que ao vencer tal homem trapaceando em um jogo de poker, Sakura não apenas vingou sua amiga como também provocou um sedutor demônio disposto a lhe dar uma lição.
1. Se você não é pego, então não é trapaça

Olá pessoal

**Aposta com o Diabo** era um conto de minha autoria que adaptei para ser postado como fanfiction com os personagens de Naruto. Por isso talvez haja algumas alterações na personalidade de alguns personagens.

**Uma breve sinopse mais detalhada**: Sakura é capaz de sentir a "força" das pessoas desde pequena, com o tempo aprendeu que quanto mais poderosa essa força, mais chances de ser um demônio. Assim sempre se manteve longe de qualquer baboseira sobrenatural que pudesse evitar.

Ino é uma verdadeira garota cheia de modos e delicada, mas após ser passada para trás pelo misterioso e sedutor proprietário do bar Fire Kiss, a garota convence a amiga Sakura de que deve vinga-la, vencendo o cafajeste em um jogo de poker.

Mas o inesperado acontece e Sakura acaba pressa a uma aposta com um tão temido demônio.

**Uma breve mensagem ao leitor**: Já deixo um aviso aos futuros leitores; Aposta com o Diabo é um romance com um pouco de comédia light, porem eu me sinto livre para postar cenas mais quentes e pesadas de acordo com o que me der na cabeça (Não levem a serio, não sou tão pervertida quanto aparento). Então se você esta procurando por um romance inocente alá mãos dadas e abraços,** essa fanfiction não é para você**.

**Um ainda mais breve pedido**: Adoraria receber reviews com opiniões alheias, sejam elas boas ou ruins. Um viva para a liberdade de expressão.

E sem mais causar terrorismo, deixo com vocês o primeiro capitulo; **Se você não é pego, então não é trapaça**.

**Uma não tão breve estória...**

* * *

**Capitulo I - Se você não é pego, então não é trapaça**

- Ino foi mesmo aqui que o conheceu? Tem certeza?

Olhei em volta. Fire Kiss, passei grande parte da minha infância temendo aquele lugar. A decoração num estilo de anos 60, a jukebox que poderia facilmente ser considerada uma relíquia, aquele ar de rebeldia, cerveja e... sexo.

Ino confirmou com a cabeça e passou a procurar atenta pelo homem que a enganara. A principio quando me contou a historia achei que fosse uma piada, Ino era tão bonita, com seus longos cabelos loiros e lisos emoldurando o corpo pequeno e perfeitamente torneado com o numero ideal de curvas que deixava qualquer homem louco, alem dos olhos azuis que comoveriam até o mais frio psicopata. Ino Yamanaka era maravilhosa, enganar homens era o jogo dela e nunca o inverso. Até sábado passado...

- Olha Ino, por não procura ele enquanto eu te espero do lado de fora?

Ela me encarou com se eu estivesse falando algo ridículo e se enfiou em meio as pessoas fazendo sinal para que eu a seguisse.

Merda. Não era mais uma criança não tinha de ter medo dessas coisas. Eu era forte, a convivência com três irmãos mais velhos e nunca ter tido mãe me fizeram crescer como um menininho, nada de fru-frus ou cor de rosa, com onze anos eu era tão boa de briga que meu pai me colocou nas aulas de boxe dizendo a toda a família que sua filha seria a futura campeã do peso leve. E teria sido se não tivesse conhecido Ino.

Respirei fundo inalando aquele cheiro de bebida e segui Ino até o balcão, nos sentamos em duas cadeiras vazias, ela pediu duas cervejas a uma garçonete loira antipática, antes de entregar as bebidas, as duas loiras trocaram olhares ferozes como se fossem dois animais brigando por território.

- Já conseguiu achá-lo? – Perguntei dando um gole em minha cerveja.

- Ainda não, mas encontrei aquilo. – Ino apontou discretamente para um homem de aparência latina sentado em uma mesa distante.

Fiz uma careta, a capacidade de dispersão da Yamanaka me impressionava. Tínhamos ido até lá para que ela armasse um barraco em seu melhor estilo Paris Hilton com o maldito moreno que a enganara e não para achar outra presa.

- Olha, e ele tem um amigo para você. – Ela constatou animada observando o colega do latino, um loiro sem graça.

Se virou para mim e me observou com atenção.

- Você poderia ter colocado aquele tubinho preto ao invez dessas calças jeans. – Ino começou sua analise critica quanto a minha aparência, antes que ela pudesse prosseguir a interrompi.

- E perder a chance de afastar todos os caras do bar? Nunca.

- O seu problema Saki é que você não quer que os homens a amem. Você é bonita, tem um gosto razoável para roupas, seu cabelo rosa neste corte tipo mulher gato junto com os seus olhos te dão um efeito super fatality. – Ela fez uma pausa, sorrindo para o latino e continuou sem olhar para mim. – Alem dessa confiança que você emana, isso atrai os homens sabe.

Havia muitas coisas para dizer, grande parte do que Ino havia dito era verdade, eu apenas não estava interessada em caras qualquer por uma noite. Já estava madura de mais para isso. Porem discutir com a loira seria perda de tempo.

- Não gosto que me chame de Saki. – Me limitei a responder, o que era tão perda de tempo quanto debater com Ino Yamanaka, já que tanto ela, quanto o resto do mundo criaram a opinião unanime de que Sakura não era um nome apropriado para mim.

- Tanto faz, siga-me. – Ela deu mais um ultimo longo gole terminando sua cerveja e não esperou que eu respondesse, saltou da cadeira com seu vestido vermelho sangue rebolando em direção ao latino.

- Lá vamos nós.

* * *

- Hashi, você é tão engraçado. – Ino riu de forma escandalosa.

Forcei um sorriso, normalmente me sentiria culpada por ser a única na mesa que não estava se divertindo mas como o loiro sem graça amigo de Hashi parecia tão disperso quanto eu. Me dei cartão livre para ficar cutucando as cutículas da unha sem dar atenção ao que acontecia a minha volta.

- Como vocês parecem desanimados. – Comentou Ino.

- Não ligue para Naruto, ele acabou de perder o carro Audi-TT novo num jogo de pôquer.

As feições de Ino saíram do habitual sorriso sedutor para careta de desprezo.

- Contra quem ele jogou?

- O moreno. – Naruto apontou para uma mesa mais ao canto do bar, ao lado da jukebox.

Todos seguiram o olhar até o homem, menos eu que tinha a visão bloqueada por uma arvore ornamental.

- É ele. – Ino soltou entre os dentes trincados.

- Ta brincando? Não consigo ver. – Comecei a me remexer na tentativa de enxergar o tão famoso trapaceiro mas as folhas da arvore eram muito grandes e conseguiam obstruir toda a visão.

- Sakura eu quero, eu preciso, eu ordeno que você vá até aquele cafajeste e acabe com ele!

O tom repentino de raiva substituindo a meiguice de Ino assustou todos.

- O que você quer dizer com acabar com ele? – Perguntei receosa.

- Use a tua maldita habilidade em trapacear no pôquer, consiga todo o dinheiro dele. Eu não sei, seja criativa Saki, não é a tua família que mexe com toda aquela merda de macumbaria? Mata uma galinha preta, faz qualquer coisa mas acaba com aquele infeliz!

Odiava quando Ini vulgarizava as praticas e costumes antigos vindos da minha família "macumbaria" africana. Lancei a ela minha melhor cara de indiferença e voltei a cutucar minhas cutículas.

- Por favor Saki. – Ela implorou. – Em nome da nossa amizade, eu preciso disso mais que tudo no mundo. Nunca te pedi nada antes!

Por mais que achasse aquilo ridículo, era verdade. Em nossos 7 anos de amizade, Ino nunca havia pedido nada a mim, sendo que ela, dentre todas as pessoas no mundo, era a quem eu mais devia. Soltei um longo suspiro, algumas partidas de pôquer e eu resolveria o problema, nunca mais voltaria a esse maldito bar e Ino poderia continuar sendo ela mesma e esquecer o moreno.

- Esta bem. – Falei vencida. – Pode ser que demore e... – Coloquei a mão no bolso para entregar a ela as chaves do carro mas ela negou.

- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que Hashi pode me levar para casa. – Deu uma piscadinha.

Só se for te levar para a casa dele.

- Nos vemos no almoço amanhã então.

Dei um aceno rápido a todos, Ino me lançou um beijo no ar e Naruto me olhou esperançoso, como se torcesse para que a justiça fosse feita. Não gostava de me envolver nesse tipo de coisa, mas uma Haruno tem de fazer o que uma Haruno tem de fazer.

Segui até a mesa ao lado da jukebox, haviam quatro homens jogando, todos com um cigarro ou cerveja na mão. Malditos viciados, que morram cedo, não vão fazer falta alguma. Ele tinha cabelos escuros bagunçados, seu rosto era bonito de um modo rebelde, ele emanava uma certa malicia, os braços fortes a mostra pela camiseta preta. Engoli em seco, Ino não havia mentido quando disse que ele era lindo.

- Em que podemos ajudar belezinha? – Perguntou um dos homens da mesa.

Dei de ombros, não estava ali por ele. Minha atenção agora se mantinha presa no ruivo sentado ao lado do moreno. Era tão atraente quanto ele, tinha uma aparência um tanto cansada como se não dormisse a muitas noites mas mesmo assim eu tinha certeza, era ele.

Um calafrio subiu a espinha e tive de conter aquela enorme vontade de sair correndo pela porta. Se acalme Sakura, tire o moreno daí e faça o que tem de fazer, ele não sabe que você sabe.

Desde criança ouvia uma historia contada por meu pai a mim e meus irmãos, era sobre como quando ele adentrou um velho bar chamado Fire Kiss e conhecera um demônio, daquela época em diante tive pesadelos muito ruins com o lugar. Dizem que nossa família era conhecida por espantar maus espíritos, não sei quanto a meus irmãos ou até mesmo quanto a meu pai, mas desde que me conheço sinto a "força" das pessoas e com o tempo descobri que quanto maior é essa força, mas se tem a desconfiar. Isso nunca me incomodou, não é como se eu vesse fantasmas, tivesse visões ou qualquer outra baboseira de filmes de terror, eu apenas sinto e algumas vezes por segurança me afasto.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que sentia uma força tão grande, tinha de ser ele o demônio que roubara meu pai. Não havia outra explicação.

- Foi um prazer jogar com vocês. – O moreno falou tirando a atenção de meus pensamentos, ele havia abaixado sua mão, full house.

Ele puxou o dinheiro sobre a mesa e com calma começou a organizá-lo. Alguns jogadores começaram a protestar mas ele não lhes deu atenção, mantinha seu olhar fixo a mim, como um lobo encarando sua presa.

- Pretende apenas assistir o jogo ou vai jogar? – Falou em tom de zombaria.

- Quero jogar. – Respondi confiante, chegara na hora certa para começar um novo jogo, a sorte estava a meu favor e mesmo que não estivesse, eu tinha minhas "habilidades" para que ela ficasse.

O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha de modo curioso, guardou o dinheiro no bolso traseiro e apoiou os braços sobre a mesa.

- As apostas estão um pouco altas esta noite, tem como bancar?

Droga. Tinha trazido alguns trocados para um drinque, nunca pensei que teria de entrar na jogatina naquela noite, não era o suficiente. Fiz uma careta e neguei.

Ele riu, passou a mão pelos cabelos os bagunçados ainda mais e se levantou da cadeira aonde estava.

- Vir a uma mesa de pôquer sem poder bancar as apostas. – Se aproximou de mim até estarmos cara a cara, ele era alto. Abaixou um pouco seu rosto e sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Suba as escadas, segundo quarto a direita. A aposta será suas roupas. – Sorriu malicioso.

Relutei um pouco em aceitar a oferta, mas talvez assim fosse melhor. Um jogo privativo entre nós dois poderia facilitar as coisas, alem de que a humilhação poderia ser maior.

Sorri de forma sedutora, como se estivesse interessada e passei a mão por seu peito. Olhei fundo em seus olhos muito escuros, algo dentro de mim deu uma cambaleada. Confirmei com a cabeça e dei uma piscadinha antes de me afastar.

Aquilo seria fácil demais, quase como tirar doce de uma criança, quase podia me sentir culpada. Subi as escadas e encontrei a porta destrancada do quarto que o moreno havia indicado. O segundo andar do bar lembrava algo como quartos de motel, o corredor mal iluminado, a cama com cobertas vermelhas e estilo simples. Provavelmente se fosse até o banheiro encontraria uma banheira para dois.

Me sentei a beira da cama. O plano era simples, dar a ele a sensação de que estava ganhando, perder um pouco para ele ganhar confiança e quando parecesse que já estava no papo, virar o jogo.

Um sorriso se formou de uma ponta a outra de meu rosto. Aquela seria uma noite muito interessante.

A porta se abriu e me concentrei em fazer minha melhor cara de ansiosa, tinha de entrar no personagem se queria que aquilo realmente desse certo. O moreno entrou e sorriu de modo malicioso. Fiquei um pouco desconcertada, aquela força ainda estava muito presente e emanava dele, seria por talvez passar muito tempo com seu colega ruivo que eu supunha ser um demônio? Tinha de ser, não haveria outra explicação.

Ele se aproximou sentando a meu lado na cama e me estendeu uma garrafa de cerveja. Peguei a garrafa e dei um gole.

- Esta tentando me embebedar? – Perguntei.

O moreno riu baixinho como se tivesse lembrado de uma piada e então me encarou.

- Por que não pulamos esse seu joguinho e vamos direto ao prato principal?

Num movimente rápido me empurrou fazendo cair de costas na cama e ficou sobre mim, mas sem que parte alguma de nossos corpos se tocasse, seus lábios ficaram roçando meu pescoço de modo provocativo. Respirei fundo e mantive o autocontrole, Ino realmente não havia mentido nada sobre aquele cara, muito, muito sedutor. Do tipo que consegue levar até a princesa mais pura e casta pra cama.

Segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos e o afastei de meu pescoço, de modo que pudesse olhar em seus olhos, ele estava com as feições um pouco duvidosas, como se não esperasse que aquilo fosse acontecer.

- Sem pular nenhum prato, gosto de jogos. – Sorri numa mistura de desafio e sedução.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu de modo enigmático.

- Estou começando a gostar de você docinho. – Se afastou novamente sentando em seu canto na cama.

Me levantei e lhe lancei uma careta. Docinho?

O moreno apenas riu, ignorando minha indignação e puxou um baralho de dentro do bolso da calça e começou a embaralhá-lo.

- Primeiro; não jogo com amadores e apostas baixas. – Fez uma pausa, levantou os olhos das cartas e me encarou com um sorriso malicioso. – Para começar quero sua blusa.

Nos encaramos por um tempo, era obvio que ele estava esperando que eu desisti-se, e eu também estava analisando seriamente esta opção. Se estar no mesmo cômodo que ele vestida já era perigoso, sem algumas peças de roupa era o mesmo que cometer suicídio.

- Quer jogar alto? Esta bem, pra começar quero que aposte seu carro Audi-TT.

- Você não esta sendo razoável, sua blusa não valeria aquele carro nem se tivesse os seios da Megan Fox. Blusa e calça então.

- Cadê toda a sua confiança jogador profissional? Blusa ou eu estou fora.

Ele parou por alguns instantes pensativo, tive a certeza de que me mandaria embora.

- Certo, vamos pelas tuas regras então. Mas sou eu quem vou tirar essa blusa.

Não era uma pergunta nem uma opção, era uma afirmação. Ele se levantou da cama e parou a minha frente.

- Levanta. – Ordenou.

Seu olhar de um lobo prestes a abater a pressa me deixou nervosa mandando toda a minha confiança para o ralo, abri a boca um pouco nervosa, mas a fechei quando percebi que gaguejaria.

- Eu acho melhor er... – Comecei a tentar bolar outra alternativa mas fui interrompida.

Ele segurou meu braço e o uso para me puxar para cima, me empurrou contra a parede mais próxima e bem lentamente foi apertando seu corpo contra o meu.

- Fique tranqüila, eu não vou te morder. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Por enquanto.

Suas mãos tocaram minha barriga, deslizando por meu colo abaixo da blusa, seus dedos quentes passaram para a parte de trás da minha cintura e pressionaram um pouco minha pele como se me arranhasse e indo até meu umbigo. Meu coração deu uma guinada repentina e todo meu corpo começou a desejar aquilo. Fechei meus olhos tentando em vão não gostar.

Começou a levantar minha blusa lentamente, ergui meus braços para ajudar, ele parou na altura de meus seios, com a palma sobre eles, pressionou o biquinho com os polegares. Abri a boca para desaprovar sua ação mais um gemido baixinho acabou escapando. Abri um pouco os olhos, mas assim que vi o enorme sorriso no rosto do moreno, voltei a fecha-los senti meu rosto corar. Ele deixou meus seios e continuou levantando a blusa, ela passou por minha cabeça e começou a subir por meus braços, quando achei que estaria livre, ele prendeu a peça de roupa na altura de meu pulso e segurou firme contra a parede.

- O que você esta fazendo? – Perguntei abrindo os olhos.

Ele deu alguns passos para trás analisando meu sutiã de renda preta, segui seu olhar percebendo que estava com o bico dos seios durinho. Quis morrer naquele momento.

- Imaginando qual sabor eles vão ter depois que eu conseguir toda a sua roupa. Frutas vermelhas? – Sorriu divertido.

Puxei meu braço com força conseguindo me soltar e tirar a blusa de uma vez por todas, minha face e meus cabelos já deviam estar da mesma cor, mas esta era a primeira e ultima vez que ele ia se sentir vitorioso, daqui pra frente eu ia fazer ele se arrepender.

* * *

- Sera que podemos começar o jogo agora?

Sasuke se afastou dando uma risadinha, se sentou sobre a cama, me devorava com os olhos.

Me sentei a sua frente, ele deu as cartas. É agora que a brincadeira começa de verdade...

- Chega de brincadeira, quero o resto das suas roupas.

- Então faça valer a oferta.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha:

- O que você quer? Estamos perdendo tempo, você e eu sabemos muito bem como essa historia acaba.

Ignorei, agora faltava pouco, ele só precisava morder a isca e estaria feito.

- O bar.

- O Fire Kiss? Você só pode estar brincando.

- Coloque o bar no jogo e se eu perder, eu juro que vou fazer você ter a melhor noite da sua vida. – Passei as mãos por meus seios de modo sensual.

- Metade do Fire Kiss e não quero saber o raio do quanto vale as tuas roupas.

Não respondi, confirmei que sim com a cabeça tentando ao maximo conter meu sorriso de vitoria. Sasuke abaixou suas cartas sobre a mesa.

- Full house. – Declarou, jogou todas as cartas no chão como se sua vitoria já tivesse sido consumada e saltou sobre mim como um lobo abatendo a pressa, meu corpo foi jogado para trás. Senti a pressão e o calor de seu corpo pela primeira vez, fiquei em duvida se deveria aproveitar um pouco daquela situação antes de mostrar a ele que havia ganhado. – Suas roupas, agora. Você me deu mais trabalho do que eu imaginava docinho.

O empurrei para o lado, de modo que trocamos de posição, fiquei sobre o moreno com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, sentada sobre seu quadril. Mordi o lábio inferior e o olhei sedutora.

- Royal flush. – Falei cada uma das silabas de modo bem demorado, quase cantarolando, colocando lentamente as cartas de minha mão sobre seu peito.

- Mas que merda é essa... – Ele puxou as cartas rapidamente as conferindo, sua face era uma mistura gloriosa de inacreditável, raiva e surpresa.

Saltei para fora da cama sorrindo e cantarolando:

- E quem liga se você não concorda? Você não é nada, quem fez de você o rei de alguma coisa? - Comecei a cantar enquanto colocava minha blusa.

Peguei minha bolsa e me virei indo em direção a porta, o moreno foi mais rápido e apoiou seu corpo me impedindo de sair.

- Você trapaceou.

- Se não fui pega, então não foi trapaça. – Passei a mão por sua face, por alguns momentos tive a impressão de que ele fosse morder minha mão. Todo aquele ar rebelde e ameaçador que emanava dele. Droga. Como ele era atraente. – Nos vemos amanhã ,sócio. – Sorri de ponta a ponta. Inconscientemente aproximei meu rosto do depositei um beijo rápido sobre seus lábios.

Sai daquele bar com a sensação de que aquele era apenas o começo de uma longa historia.

* * *

Este foi o primeiro capítulo, espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews e

até a próxima!


	2. Dama da Sorte

Olá pessoal!

**Primeiramente**; queria agradecer a todas as pessoas lindas que deixaram reviews para mim, fiquei tão animada que acabei escrevendo bem rápido esse capítulo.

**Segundamente**; minhas clássicas recomendações (_terrorismo_), este capítulo está um pouco mais dramático e existe uma cena picante perdida ai no meio. Se tudo correr como eu espero, o próximo capítulo sera para aqueles que tem coração forte (_deixo ai as palavras jogadas no ar, só pra causar um mistério_).

**Terceiramente**; No final do capítulo existe uma cena a parte (não narrada por Sakura) e respostas as reviews.

**Quartamente**; Deixo com vocês então o segundo capítulo de Aposta com o Diabo; Dama da Sorte.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Dama da Sorte**

- Você não esta falando serio! – Ino exclamou alto demais, as pessoas sentadas nas mesas do lado nos encararam.

- O carro, metade do bar e uns trocados. – Tomei um longo gole do meu suco de morango com limão.

Ino e eu havíamos acabado de sair de nossa aula de yoga matinal do sábado, como sempre, tomamos uma ducha na academia e fomos comer algo na lanchonete mais próxima. Desta vez havíamos escolhido um simpático café num estilo vintage, que me parecia muito com uma versão feminina do Fire Kiss. Pedimos uma porção de pão de queijo, um café para Ino e meu suco. Contei a ela todos os detalhes da noite, omitindo apenas o estranho beijo que dei em Sasuke antes de partir, aquele ato poderia ser mal interpretado pela loira que armaria um escândalo na hora.

- E pretende ir lá que horas? Pode levar uma câmera para filmar a cara dele para mim?

- Antes de escurecer de preferência, tenho programação para esta noite.

Ino levantou uma sobrancelha intrigada e se aproximou mais como se eu estivesse para contar algum segredo.

- Não me diga que tem um encontro? – Ela bateu as mãos animada.

- Vou jantar com Ren.

Ela fez uma careta de desanimo e voltou a sua posição original tomando um longo gole do café. Ren era um de meus irmãos mais velhos, pessoalmente o que eu era mais apegada, saiamos com freqüência para jantar e discutir sobre nossas vidas frustradas e mal amadas.

- Faça um favor a si mesma Saki e arranje um homem de verdade e que não seja um parente teu.

Pensei no moreno, ele era um homem de verdade, um belo de um cafajeste de marca maior a quem eu tivera o prazer de puxar o tapete. Por mais bonito e sedutor que ele fosse, nada substituía a gloria da vitoria que eu havia sentido na noite passada.

* * *

- Com licença, eu estou procurando pelo... – Droga, eu havia passado uma noite inteira com ele e nem ao menos sabia seu nome. – O dono do bar.

- Uchiha Sasuke? – Perguntou carrancuda a loira, a mesma que havia olhado feio para Ino na noite passada.

Uma das primeiras coisas que farei quando assumir a sociedade do estabelecimento, será melhorar o comportamento dos funcionários, começando por essa loira.

Confirmei com a cabeça, a careta aumentou ainda mais.

- De novo? – Ela parecia se lembrar de mim. - Olha, vou te dar um conselho garota...

Uma segunda figura surgiu por de trás do balcão. Apenas seus cabelos vermelhos bagunçados e um olhar psicopata já eram o suficiente para manter qualquer pessoa em alerta, entretanto, mais do que sua aparencia, eu podia sentir a forte energia que emanava daquele rosto já conhecido. Lá estava novamente o colega de Sasuke, aquele que estava junto a ele na mesa de poquer na noite passada... Não restava duvidas, havia algo errado...

- Sou eu quem vai te dar um conselho Temari; os assuntos do Uchiha não são problema teu. - Ambos trocaram olhares ameaçadores, como se estivessem se preparando para uma luta. - E quanto a você, ele esta na mesa de bilhar – apontou para uma porta ao lado do balcão sem retirar os olhos de Temari.

Demorei um pouco em perceber que a ultima frase havia sido comigo. Tirei o pensamento sobre demonios da cabeça, eu sabia que havia algo de errado com o ruvio, mas ele não sabia que eu tinha este conhecimento, de forma que o jogo estava a meu favor.

- Muito obrigada pela ajuda. - Lancei um sorriso carregado de ironia para a loira e me virei.

Poderia jurar que ouvi Temari me xingar de algo como vadia, me questionei se a garçonete sentia algo por Sasuke, sendo sempre obrigada a atender suas "garotas". Pensei tambem no ruivo, por que haveria um demonio trabalhando no Fire Kiss? E ainda mais para um humano como Sasuke? Afinal, Sasuke era humano – ou eu imaginava ser. A energia emanada dele poderia ser devido a convivencia com o ruivo. O moreno tivera a chance de me atacar, torturar – ou seja lá o que os demonios fazem – na noite passada e não o fizera.

A sala de sinuca seguia o mesmo padrão dos comodos do Fire Kiss, pequena e mal iluminada. Longas paredes vermelhas decoradas com posters estranhos, algumas mesas de jogos ao canto e o bilhar ao centro.

Junto a ele haviam trés homens; o primeiro deles assumia o melhor estilo motoqueiro selvagem e sujo, com longa barba de aparencia aspera, se emaranhando até um nariz de batata gordo – combinando com todo o resto do corpo largo e rechonchudo, vestindo uma jaqueta preta ainda maior. Já o segundo possuia uma aparencia doente, profundas olheias e corpo fragil, o tipo de pessoa que você deveria encontrar em grupos de reabilitação para viciados em crack – e quando eu digo "deveria", é por que ele aparentava ser do tipo de viciado que não frequenta nada que não incluisse alcool e drogas.

Enquanto a terceira figura, bom, aquela era uma figura bastante conhecida...

A principio minha presença foi ignorada, segui até a ponta da mesa, exatamente do lado oposto de Sasuke, que se preparava para dar uma tacada. Deu uma batida certeira na bola e levantou o olhar para mim, sorrindo de forma maliciosa.

- Apareceu mais cedo do que eu esperava, docinho – ele se apoiou no taco de modo charmoso. - Bom, o final da partida fica para mais tarde – fez um gesto para que os dois caras se retirassem.

Motoqueiro Selvagem e Viciado em Crack me lançaram olhares ameaçadores antes de sair. Dei de ombros e banquei a forte, o jogo entre eu e Sasuke era baseado principalmente em aparências.

Ele deu a volta lentamente, se aproximando com cautela de mim. Seus fortes braços estavam a mostrar pela regata preta, uma tatuagem no braço se destacava em meio a pele alva. Tentei identificar o que era, uma única palavra, não conseguia lê-la.

Parou a minha frente, parecia mais alto do que na noite anterior, seu corpo levemente projetado para frente. Poderia ser minha imaginação, mas a cada momento sentia que Sasuke estava prestes a saltar sobre mim. Por fim se apoiou preguiçosamente contra a mesa de bilhar, o braço – e musculos – agora mais evidentes. Pude ler sua tatuagem; "Ágape".

- Apreciando meus musculos? - Perguntou divertido.

- Hmm... O que é Ágape?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha de forma intrigada e soltou um longo suspiro, não parecia exatamente animado em me responder.

- Existem três tipos de amor – começou – filia, erus e ágape. Filia é o amor fraternal, erus o amor carnal. - Ele parou a explicação, como se não quisesse continua-la.

- E ágape? - Insisti.

- O amor de Deus por seus servos.

- Oh. - Deixei a surpresa transparecer meu rosto.

Sasuke forçou um sorriso e passou o taco de sinuca por trás de minhas costas, segurando cada uma das estremidades, de forma que ficara presa em um pequeno circulo.

Com a ponta dos dedos toquei a tatuagem em seu braço.

- Você não faz exatamente o género amor ágape. - Observei.

- Você parece desapontada, prefere caras malvados?

Deu um puxão forte com o taco, obrigando meu corpo a se pressionar contra o dele. Pousei minhas mãos sobre seu peito forte, sentindo com a palma seus batimentos calmos, simetricos. Mordi o lábio inferior cheia de desejo.

- Você realmente sabe como estragar uma boa impressão.

- Se quiser posso tirar minhas roupas e te mostrar outras tatuagens, com certeza elas irão te causar um boa impressão. - Sussurrou em minha orelha.

Um arrepio subiu leve pela espinha. Pensamentos sobre a noite anterior me bombardiavam o tempo todo, aquela expectativa de como seria se entregar a um cara como ele. Cheio de charme e narcisista, do tipo que te levaria para dar uma voltinha do céu ao inferno. Mas as questões entre nós iam muito alem sexo. Por de trás de tiradas inteligentes e comentarios irônicos, havia uma competição silenciosa de quem cederia primeiro.

- Diversão a parte, vamos falar sobre a nossa sociedade no Fire Kiss.

- Ficou aborrecida? Tudo bem se você tambem quiser tirar as suas roupas.

- Negocios primeiro. - Insisti.

- E existe melhor lugar para se negociar do que na cama?

Sasuke puxou um pouco mais o taco, deixando nossos corpos completamente unidos. Cada parte de minha pele que tocava a dele parecia formigar. Balancei a cabeça negando aquilo, mas tanto eu quanto o moreno sabiamos bem que estava disposta a aceitar. Noite passada a vitoria havia sido minha, não tinha problema se Sasuke ganhasse desta vez.

Ele deixou o taco de lado e colocou suas mãos sobre minha cintura, a ponta dos dedos ameaçando subir por dentro da blusa. Passei os braços em torno de seu pescoço, enquanto ele mordiscava minha orelha. Permiti que um gemido baixo deixasse meus lábios, quase como um sussurro em seus ouvidos. Algo dentro dele -e fora tambem – parecia ter se aquecido ainda mais, sua palma abriu caminho por entre a blusa até chegar em meu seio. Dei um tapa em sua mão de forma brincalhona e fiz que não com a cabeça. Gostava de provoca-lo.

Ele não recebeu a provocação muito bem. Segurou minhas coxas com força e girou o corpo, me colocando sentada sobre a mesa, se posicionando entre minhas pernas de forma quase agressiva.

- Estou cansado desses seus jogos. - Segurou meu queixo – eu quero você e quero agora – completou de forma autoritaria.

Muitas coisas poderiam ter acontecido naquele momento, após este comentário egocentrico de Sasuke, eu poderia ter pego toda a minha dignidade de volta e resistido. Ele poderia ter mais alguns truques na manga que pudessem me convencer a continuar. Ou então quem sabe teriamos apenas concorda que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira infantil e seguido nossas vidas. Mas a questão é que nada disso nunca pode acontecer, pois antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação perante aquele comentário; a porta foi aberta em com um forte estrondo, acompanhada de uma voz eloquente e irritante:

- Eu não ligo se ele esta ocupado ou não!

Uma Temari enfurecida esmurrou a porta, entrando sem pedir permissão. Logo atrás dela um rapaz que nunca havia visto.

- Como você é problematica. - Ele falou de forma languida e preguiçosa.

Se arrastando comodo a dentro logo atrás da loira, o rapaz com cabelos pressos para trás e feições desinteressantes, poderia passar facilmente desapercebido. Não possuia a aparencia perigosa do ruivo e nem o charme de Sasuke, porem logo a primeira vista meu corpo entrou em alerta com a energia que ele emanava.

Outro demônio? Isso seria mesmo possível? Dois demônios convivendo no mesmo local? Havia algo realmente errado com aquele bar e eu lentamente começava a me arrepender de ter me envolvido em toda essa historia.

- Você está bem? - Sasuke questionou, parecia ter percebido algo errado em mim. Mas seus olhos não mostravam preocupação, ele parecia apenas curioso em entender minha reação.

Desviei o olhar, como se tentasse impedir que o moreno lê-se meus pensamentos. Saltei para fora da mesa de bilhar e dei espaço para a loira que se aproximava furiosa.

- Olha aqui, o bar pode ser seu, o problema pode ser seu, mas entenda que a sua imprudencia prejudica todos nós! - Ela fez um movimento circular com a mão abrangendo toda a sala, foi só ai que percebi a chegada do ruivo. De certa forma, fiquei aliviada ao constatar que nenhum outro demônio havia se juntado a discussão. - E... - foi interrompida.

- Problematica. - O rapaz desconhecido falou. - Sasuke sabe o que faz.

- Lamento Shikamaru, mas concordo com Temari. - O ruivo declarou – Temos que resolver este problema – lançou um olhar gelido em minha direção.

Engoli em seco. Certo, já havia passado dos limites, era hora de encerrar aquele assunto.

- Se o problema foi a aposta, tudo bem, vamos deixar para lá. Fique com a sua metade do bar de volta. - A voz saiu um tanto rouca.

Sasuke desviou o olhar, mexia a perna de modo impaciente.

- Não é simples assim. - Explicou.

- Por que não?

Temari riu.

- Você fez uma aposta com um demônio, o que esperava? A aposta não pode ser quebrada, a menos que ele te vença em uma nova aposta.

Engoli em seco.

- Demônio? - Dei um passo para trás. - Todos os três? - outro passo – Sasuke, o ruivo e o desinteressante? - soltei um risinho nervoso.

Olhei para a porta...

- Você fez uma aposta deste porte sem mencionar que era um demonio?! - Temari bradou.

Talvez se fosse rapida o suficiente...

- Espera, ela me chamou de desinteressante? - Questionou Shikamaru.

Quinze passos bem corridos, não mais do que isso. Usar a surpresa a meu favor...

- Eu não imaginava que iria perder... - Sasuke retrucou.

Sem movimentos bruscos, aproveite a distração, muita calma...

- Vocês demônios devem ter alguma parte do cérebro com defeito!

Quase lá...

- A porta da rua é a serventia da casa.

Apenas mais um passo, isso!

- Aonde você pensa que vai? - O ruivo surgiu como magica.

Quase cambaleei para trás com a surpresa. A discussão se decipou, todos me encaravam agora cheios de duvidas. Tentei forçar meu cérebro a iniciar outro plano, mentalmente me martirizando por todas as escolhas erradas desde a noite passada.

- Bom... - comecei a frase sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu vou resolver isso. - O ruivo deu um passo em minha direção, sua face indiferente.

Shikamaru e até mesmo Temari arregalaram os olhos, eu tinha a certeza de que algo ruim aconteceria. Por alguns instantes cogitei se seria capaz de enfrentar um demônio, o quanto podia confiar em minhas habilidades? Era forte, bem treinada, sabia me defender. Quantos segundos a mais de vida isso me daria?

Talvez demônios tivessem algo como super velocidade, ou minha mente que estava perdida em formulas de fuga, vendo as cenas picadas, camera lenta. Sasuke surgiu a minha frente, ficando entre o ruivo e eu.

- O bar continua sendo meu, são as minhas regras. Se não gosta delas, pode sair. - Ele se virou para encarar os outros – isso tambem vale para vocês. - Então por fim se virou para mim, não havia nenhum rastro de emoção em sua face. Pela primeira vez vi o moreno não apenas como um cafajeste charmoso e sim como um demonio, pronto para fazer o necessario para tirar um incomodo de seu caminho. - Não interprete mal, isto não é por você. Não gosto e não serei desafiado em minha casa! Eu decido o que é melhor para esse grupo, e este bar não precisa de mais problemas, como encobrir um corpo. - Fez uma pausa e diminuiu o tom. - Vamos jogar algo, você apostara a sua metade do bar e eu ganharei.

Mordi o lábio inferior. Não seria prudente protestar, na verdade deveria até mesmo agradecer por ainda estar viva. Mesmo após o sermão, o ruivo ainda me encarava, como se cogitasse tentar a sorte e se livrar de mim.

- Não lhe dei uma opção. - O tom de Sasuke era agressivo e repreensor, muito diferente da habitual ironia descontraida e cheia de malicia. - Ande logo.

O segui até a outra ponta do comodo, chegando a uma mesa. O caminho todo mantive a cabeça baixa, sentia os olhares sobre mim, o clima pesaroso sobre a sala, silenciosamente todos ponderavam mas sem ter a coragem de desafiar Sasuke.

Nos sentamos a mesa, pelo canto do olho vi que Shikamaru e Temari faziam o mesmo em outra mesa, enquanto o ruivo se apoiava contra a porta.

Engoli em seco.

- Ouvi falar que as apostas estão altas esta noite. - Forcei um sorriso. - Que tal eu apostar metade da espelunca aonde sou sócia e você aposta suas calças? - O humor parecia forçado mas me fizera relaxar, e a Sasuke tambem.

Ele sorriu pelo canto da boca, não me encarou. Embaralhou lentamente as cartas, perdido em outro planeta.

- Minhas calças. - Riu baixinho.

* * *

- Isso simplesmente não é possível! - Declarei ao abaixar outra mão vitoriosa. - Póquer, truco, buraco, vinte um. Como você não venceu nenhuma partida?

- A dama da sorte parece estar ao seu lado. - Ele declarou indiferente.

Estendi a mão para recolher as cartas sobre a mesa ao mesmo tempo que Sasuke, a ponta de nossos dedos se tocaram. Me recolhi como se tivesse levado um choque. O moreno me encarou um pouco surpreso. Ficamos alguns segundos nos encarando sem dizer nada. Agora sabia quem ele era de verdade – ou melhor, o que ele era. A força nele era tão grande, havia sido muito imprudente em criar desculpas sobre desculpas, apenas por deseja-lo.

Ino estava certa, já estava mais do que na hora de arranjar um homem de verdade. Um que não fosse da minha família e que definitivamente não fosse um demônio. Alguem que tivesse pulso firme o suficiente para me impedir de entrar em situações como aquela.

Sasuke recolheu as cartas e começou a embaralha-las, não quis encara-lo, desviei o olhar. Observei na outra mesa, Temari apoiava a cabeça sobre o ombro de Shikamaru, ambos pareciam cochilar, as mãos dadas de uma forma carinhosa. Uma cena realmente surpreendente. Sem perceber, ficara entretida analisando.

- Não somos tão ruins assim. - Sasuke declarou, me tirando de meus pensamentos.

- O que disse?

- Demônios. Não somos tão grotescos como você imagina. - Ele olhou para Shikamaru e Temari, poderia jurar que quase sorriu. - Eles namoram a quase trés anos.

- Namoram? - Me surpreendi.

Confirmou com a cabeça.

- Gaara pode parecer ser o pior, mas não é tão ruim assim. - Começou a cortar o baralho. - E a resposta é sim, ele te mataria se eu não o tivesse impedido. Mas não por diversão. Ele estaria apenas tentando proteger todos. - Pausa. - Você consegue manter uma promessa Sakura?

Sasuke me encarou serio, meu nome em sua boca parecia estranho, quase como se tratasse de outra pessoa. Fiz que sim.

- Esta tarde, tenho coisas a resolver no bar. - Suspirou. - Volte amanhã e resolveremos isso, mas venha preparada para passar a noite aqui.

- O que você quer dizer com passar a noite aqui?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você quer me questionar? Depois de ter salvo sua vida esta noite?

- Citando você mesmo; "Não interprete mal, isto não é por você" - usei meu tom mais serio e sinistro.

Sasuke desatou a rir. Uma risada gostosa e decontraida, por alguns instantes quase me esquecera da situação que estavamos. Se levantou e estendeu a mão para me ajudar, como um perfeito cavalheiro.

- Talvez eu estivesse apenas blefando. - Falou.

Me permiti descontrair um tanto, sorri e segurei sua mão. Sasuke me puxou com força, me surpreendendo e fazendo cair sobre seu corpo. Ele segurou meu queixo com a palma e sussurrou:

- Acho que esta noite sou eu quem dá o beijo de despedida.

Meu coração imediatamente disparou, sem saber dizer se pelo medo ou o desejo. Fechei os olhos em aguardo. Os lábios de Sasuke tocaram suavemente minha bochecha. Ele se afastou um pouco, quando abri as palpebras novamente ele parecia estar se divertindo as minhas custas.

Abri a boca pronta para manda-lo ao inferno – nada mais conveniente.

- Nos vemos amanhã, docinho. - Me interrompeu, dando uma palmadinha na bunda.

Quis espanca-lo naquele momento. Contive toda a minha furia, medo, desejo e angustia. Engoli cada um dos beijos que queria de Sasuke, cada xingamente, cada soco e cada tremor.

Naquela noite eu deixava o Fire Kiss com uma sensação de derrota e medo, porem mais viva e ansiosa em voltar...

* * *

**CENA EXTRA**

O ruivo deixou as sombras do comodo e se aproximou do moreno.

- Você estava perdendo de proposito. - Declarou.

Sasuke juntou as cartas do baralho ainda sobre a mesa e as guardou no bolso da calça.

- Quem sabe.

- Por que?

Ele olhou pela porta entre aberta, o bar já estava cheio. Aquela habitual gritaria de humanos bêbados.

- Por causa de um nome. Haruno Sakura. Não te traz recordações? - Sorriu como se tivesse feito uma piada particular. - Ou talvez eu esteja apenas ficando velho e egoísta, querendo ter coisas que não posso.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo**; Nada que você não queira.

_- Relaxe, eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira._

_E era exatamente este o problema, já que se tratando de Sasuke, eu parecia querer tudo..._

* * *

**REVIEWS**

Chika:

Ai nem me fale, fiquei DESESPERADA quando começou a acabar o dia e não apareceu nenhuma review, sua review de inauburação me deu sorte e trouxe muitas outras S2 kkk

Que bom que gostou, tenho muito carinho por esta estória, adoro um romance meio sobrenatural com cenas picantes, muito picantes UDSIFHSDIU

Vamos ver né, dependendo de como os leitores forem reagindo eu vou apimentando mais a relação deles *-*

YokoNick-Chan

Que bom que gostou gatinha *-* Obrigada pelos elogios, sobre os personagens nem eu sei ainda, vamos desenvolvendo, mas estou super aberta a sugestões viu!

Kekedia

Ai que linda, eu que agradeço a review, que bom que gostou :3

Vish, paulas dominarão o mundo kk

Tenshinigami-sama

Então, tentarei ao maximo postar pelo menos uma vez por semana, queria postar mais mas não tenho tempo, faculdade, trabalho, já basta eu ficar proglastinando no trabalho pra escrever a fic kkk

Mas vou tentar sempre postar bastante e uma vez por semana *-*

Roquira Marani

Ta ai, nem demorei muito *-* kk Vou tentar postar pelo menos uma vez por semana.

Que bom que gostou linda, obrigada pela review S2

KawaiAkaHana

Nhaw, obrigada gatinha :3

Pandora McNamara

Bom, quase, por pouco que a Sakura não morre kk

Nada Sasuke tem coisas bem mais interessantes e divertidas para fazer com ela antes, se é que você me entender HDISUFHDSIFUH


End file.
